Drawing: A Glimpse and Trouble
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: He loves drawing them and this time he's definitely going for trouble. Even if is frustrated enjoyment, it's still enjoyment. Complete.
1. Drawing

_Author's Note: _An inter-connected three-shot. This one is rated M for a bit of Bloodplay, language and 'torture'. The others are mostly rated T. Enjoy.

* * *

**Drawing**

The bed-room is mostly shadow-darkened, the bed up against the window. His loves were posing on the bed naked in the moon's light. He still can't get used to how amazing they look, alone or together. Especially together. Ah, how he loves doing this. The only sound in the room being a pencil on paper, he is drawing again. He can hear how heavy they're breathing from his spot in front of the bed. He can see they're having a hard time keeping still. Well, it has been going on for two hours. From early evening to night and they've managed well up to now, not even a strong shudder yet.

* * *

Smiles briefly as they whimper and groan. The sounds echo around their room. Clouds vanish the moon and he takes a brief glimpse up in the 'dark'. Just to make sure they were restraining themselves to lust-filled looks. So, so close to a kiss but showing that much vaunted restraint. When their eyes turn from each other to him, it's incredibly distracting. He stares, entranced by them for the millionth time. Those looks will never get old, they'll always be amazing to him. No matter what 'tortures' he puts them up to they know he loves them.

Plus his poor, poor loves they really should have known better. Far, far better than to let him draw them before sex. It works better when he's not just woken up and they're still asleep. If it weren't for his drawing they'd be all over each other. Nice as it is to watch his loves go crazy over each other, he's rather partial to participating.

* * *

Looks down at the paper, seeing that he's drooled all over the bottom of it. The lust-filled silence breaks as he laughs. Panting from the effort of holding otherwise still, they blink in confusion.

Deliberately looking down, Vlad says as he holds up the drawing "Oops. Looks like we've gotta start allover." Grins at both of them, continuing "Or you two'll just have to, I don't know do something about it."

Looking up as Neo and Smith collapse in a heap on the incredibly comfortable bed. Deep, distracting kisses and frantic hands roaming over taunt, sweat slicked skin and hard muscle. Then they look up and respond in perfectly sexy unison "Fuck you, Vlad."

The brown-eyed vampire laughs as they lean over and drag him up onto the bed. In a very nonsensical way, it reminds him of their first threesome. Yet, there everything was rougher, faster. Now, now though they have time to take it slow. Vlad's distraction comes when Smith lets out a string of, even darker than his normal tone, curses at Neo. He and Neo both pant and shiver at that tone, they agreed years ago Smith got sexier when he cursed. It was always a good sign in this situation.

Neo grins at him and Smith "Oh, come on we know you like it, seeing it now too.".

* * *

He deliberately quickly moves to kiss Neo. Smith's "Not. Yet." interrupts him the icy-eyes flashing mock warning, he freezes an inch away. Smith kisses both of them briefly, pulling away to run a hand down their bodies. He's left squirming in even more discomfort as Smith's hand leaves seconds later to focus on Neo. Who's dark-eyes gleam sadistically as Neo kisses him and he can't respond. Pure torture as the tips of his fangs are pressing against Neo's tongue and a bit of blood drips into his mouth. His tongue twitches at the metallic taste that's sweetened by pleasure, resisting the urge to suck on Neo's tongue.

Watching in frustration as tanned hands pull Neo away from him into another deep kiss. Neo licking blood onto Smith's lips as pale hands stroke over tanned thighs. He tries running a hand through Neo's hair and down his back, only for the man to growl and shake him off. Then he crawls around to the side and gets blocked trying to touch them. The real torture is simple he can't touch anyone, not even himself and its killing him.

When he whimpers "Now ?.", dark-eyes turn to him as blue-eyes glow in the moon-light.

"I don't know Smith, do you think he's learned his lesson yet ?."

A dark laugh and "Perhaps or perhaps not."

Vlad tilts his head trying to find a way to get out of his self-suggested 'torture'. Until something they all like jumps out at him. He hates leaving the bed, but if anything'll him back in on the fun its chocolate. He might not be able to eat it but he sure as hell likes it.

* * *

A minute later he's back on the bed chocolate in hand, his offering not accepted yet. Smith pushing Neo down on the bed. Looking over at him smirking, before breaking off a few pieces and laying them slowly on pale-skin. Obviously, his 'torture' isn't over yet and his hands twitch in frustration at Neo's gasping and urging Smith to " Get the fuck on with it."

Groans, clenching at the blanket as the ex-Agent gets his own slow 'torture' via Neo. Until finally, finally the familiar words to end his 'torture', the simultaneous "Say please, Vlad."

Vlad begs "Pl-ease, loves." staring desperately at them.

They both look serious for a brief moment, before smiling and "Well, there is some left.".

* * *

Even for him its a long and very tiring but oh-so-satisfying night. Vlad'll be damned if waking up in the morning isn't worth it.

* * *

_2nd Author's Note:_Vlad is a vampire in the Merovingian's employ. He's mainly in Enter the Matrix from Niobe's view, which definitely didn't happen here.


	2. Glimpse

Glimpse

Smith stretches and puts an arm around Vlad, hand resting on Neo's side. They really are beautiful, more than the gifts he will pick up to give them later. Thinking back on everything he has now it is all because of those first four glimpses.

Back when it was just Vlad and Neo's life. Not his, Neo and Vlad's life. He remembers the first time he saw Vlad, when he first became an Exile. When he was going insane from not knowing what to do. How the black-haired vampire was always taunting him, yet never revealing why. Though pestering Vlad to tell him did help him stay sane. He was never answered until he saw the answer and ultimately became part of it.

* * *

Five years earlier...

The first glimpse he gets into Vlad and Neo's life was the least indicative of it. He sees them sitting on top of a building. Not talking or moving much, just sitting together in silence. He stands there for a few moments just looking at the two of them. Some feeling he could not name flaring like a dying ember at the sight. It leaves him wondering how the One and the vampire could have become friends.

A second glimpse presents itself three days later. He is just wandering through a crowd, with nothing to do, when he sees them. Neo and Vlad were walking through the crowd, their combined grace stopping people in their tracks. He sees for a few seconds the pale hands entwined, Vlad's skin managing to be a shade paler than Neo's. That feeling now being stoked into a small flame, Smith quickly turns and walks away.

His third was a single day or rather night later. Walking aimlessly again passing by some sort of club, he happens to glance into an alley. Walking back to make sure what he saw was real. Or as real as it got, so to speak. It explained at least why the vampire had taunted him. Vlad mid-kiss pushing Neo against the wall. Watching as pale hands run slowly over tight, black-clothes and through the black-hair. Neo breaking the kiss and Vlad whispers, softly "Neo.".

The man hums and replies equally softly, "Vlad.". Smith shivers, not understanding the hot flash spreading over his skin, slipping away as it starts to rain. It just makes it worse as the images in his mind turn rain-slicked.

* * *

The fourth is the most revealing, after an unending month of dreams. Dreams that do not go away no matter what Smith tries to do. He finds himself walking again, trying to push the latest out of his mind. Not thinking remotely of the situation that stopping on this roof will provide him with seconds later. Blinking as his vision flickers into code, he stares at Vlad and Neo. Completely naked and Neo was... Neo was fucking Vlad. Knows he definitely should not be watching **this**. Yet, it's impossible **not** to watch or get off on. It takes him a few minutes to leave, Neo and Vlad are already fast asleep.

The fifth glimpse he's not expecting. So, of course it surprises him to see them the next evening. Both sets of brown-eyes Neo's darker and Vlad's lighter, are amused as they walk up. He shivers as they ask in unison "So, what'd you think ? ".

He blushes, knowing he was caught yesterday. Surprised when Neo walks up and kisses him, he runs a hand through the short, black-hair. Feeling Vlad press against his back, he still startles as Vlad's hands run over him.

Leaning back against the longer, black-haired man to wonder if this was happening. It was just like all his dreams that were too good to be real. Then Vlad's hand is brushing over his hip as the vampire kisses Neo over his shoulder. So many things he can do in this moment he doesn't know what to do. Groaning as the shivering heat turns into a blaze, they both laugh at him. Feeling the vibrations echo through his own body.

He gasps some sort of nonsense, any other time he would be embarrassed. He has much harder problems to worry about. One of them mutters a husky "Fuck." and whether it was Neo or not the man grins.

* * *

A very blurry sense of time passing as they move from the street, until they're falling on the bed.

Vlad asks "Does it matter who ?.", their both leaning over him.

He moans and replies "Both of you. One of you, I don't care. Someone fuck me. Now." Being closest to him, he pulls Neo down. At the moment hating clothes, and especially pants.

Finally getting a hand in as Vlad kisses him and Neo bucks. His own hips being rubbed and pinned, he can't process all the sensations he's going through. What he wouldn't give to be able to feel all of this, every inch of them both.

A gasping reply "Hmm- ah, we can..., oh dear god, we can do that right ?."

Vlad pulls away from him to kiss Neo "Oh, we definitely can, love."

Hours later...

Smith sighs, basking in the warmth. Sure he was more than a little sore, but it was a good feeling. Then he opens his eyes to find Vlad staring at him. He goes to ask a question and Vlad mouths "Don't, sleeping.". At that exact moment Neo shifts and mutters some sort of gibberish.

He chuckles and the vampire smiles at the nonsense. Then a soft sigh of "Mmm... morning." against the back of his shoulder. While turning over he thinks he can get used to waking up like this.

* * *

Present time

Smith startles as a cell phone rings down-stairs. Vlad groans "If that's Merv. I'm telling him to fuck off, I'm sleeping.". Merv in the last five years has developed a habit of interrupting their lazy mornings, every two minutes it seems.

Neo stretches, slowly waking up and murmurs " F' iz, you have ... job."

Both he and Neo trap the vampire in bed. The vampire snorts and climbs with exaggerated slowness out of their bed. How he's gotten used to this, it's colder with just two. They roll into Vlad's spot, saying both to each other and Vlad " I love you.".

The vampire calls up "Love you too." before the door closes.


	3. Trouble

_Author's Note/warning : _Twilight parody/mocking at the end.

* * *

**Trouble**

A few minutes after Vlad leaves for work, Neo drags himself and Smith out of bed to clean up. Before going down-stairs to make and eat breakfast, while wondering what Vlad's up to.

Smith, icy-eyes glowing, suddenly says "I am afraid that I have to go as well, Neo."

He replies "What ?. Why ?."

" I have somethings that require picking up."

"Can I come with ?."

"It just so happens to be a surprise. Plus, it would not be fair for you to know and keep Vlad in the dark."

Neo snorts "Smith, Vlad's a vampire, he was programmed to be in the dark."

His love laughs "That is beside the point, it would not be fair and you know it."

* * *

He runs a hand through his hair "I'll just have to figure out something to do. Maybe I'll try drawing something and it won't turn out crappy this time."

Smith puts a hand on his " The only reason Vlad and I are 'better' at it than you, is because we have had over a hundred years to practice. You've had what twenty-seven ?"

"Actually, that's thirty-two."

A disbelieving "Really ?."

He looks down at the dark-oak table with a half-smile and nods. Then Smith gets up from the table and walks toward the exit, Neo turns his head to look at the counter. Summoning what he saw, he calls "You forgot this. It just might be useful."

Smith half-turns and says " Almost, and yes, it would be." walking back over to him. He gets up, hiding the wallet behind his back. Smith leans down and takes it from him with a soft kiss. Sighs as his love walks away with "It shouldn't take more than an hour. Now, try not to attract trouble. Or at least not as much as usual, please love."

Neo laughs "I'll try, can't promise anything though.". After he walks out of the kitchen, he turns down the hall by stairs and into the spare-room. Getting out his sketch pad and a pencil, he walks out of the house. It's sun-rise, he goes a bit into the fir-trees before looking back at the dark-silver house.

* * *

Smiles remembering how surprised he was when Smith and Vlad said it was "Ours now.", he was always fascinated with it as a kid. Turns and goes to the clearing where years ago Vlad'd said "I love you.". It was after he'd become the One and two months before Smith would show up as an Exile.

He sits down, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Just drawing without thinking, the little birds fly down and preen wanting him to draw them. Glances down to look at what he's done and stares. It's half in the Real world and half in the Matrix, shading between both. It's a drawing of himself, Smith and Vlad standing side-by-side in clouds and firs, surrounded by birds.

* * *

Startling as the birds fly off with alarm calls and he puts down the paper and pencil. Becoming distracted as something sparkles briefly in a patch of sun before it disappears. He wonders if its a 'Sparkler' as Vlad calls the mutated-vampire programs. Then one steps out into his view temporarily blinding him with sparkliness. Obviously, troubles found him, then he changes his vision to the Matrix's code.

There were two of them, a red-haired male and brown-haired female. Their Source code said they were made of 'stone' and their eyes changed from dark-blue to dark-purple/black depending of feeding habits. Something must have really messed up their code. Maybe a run-in with a stronger vampire like a Master/Prime or an older regular like Vlad ?.

* * *

Brown-hair asks "Why does he smell disgusting ?. Ugh, he smells like guy."

Neo glares at her and says "Get the Hell off my property. You have no right to be here, nor do you have any right to insult me."

Red snarls at him as he stands up "We have every right to be here."

"Ha, that's funny. See, one of my loves is a vampire, this is his territory. He'd laugh you out before you got permission. So, no you don't now get out. "

Brown sniffs, haughty "You can't make us, you're not strong enough."

Smith asks, walking up to put a hand on his shoulder "Are you all right love ?. "

He replies "She said I smell disgusting and he lied to me about Vlad's permission."

"Vulture does not know what she is talking about. Ah, and who else would be with her, if not the coward Tullen. The last time I saw you, you were running away as I deleted your family. Shall I kill you now ?. "

Tullen snarls backing up "Agent Smith."

"Ex-Agent Smith."

Hissing and baring of regular teeth "Should have known you'd be doing something so unnatural."

Neo turns his head to see Vlad walking up "We're so 'unnatural' ?. Having forced myself to read your so-called 'book'. You Tullen are most definitely in the closet. "

"I am not, I am not. You're wrong and we're passing through."

He smiles as Vlad snarls, baring his fangs to growl "No one trespasses on my territory and lives. Much less Sparklers like you and Vulture. I absolutely loath trespassing Sparklers. Think they're so much better than the rest of us vampires. They do make a very nice bon-fire though."

Vulture shrieks "He's not, he's mine. He belongs to me, me." and throws herself at him. Actually, surprising, tackling and catching him in the mouth. Neo snarls and kicks her into the air. Flipping up-right he grabs her out of it and throws her to the ground, pinning her. She bucks trying to throw him off, besides spitting out some blood he doesn't move an inch.

Smith and Vlad both growl "Die."

* * *

Vlad pulls Vulture apart and as Neo watches Tullen tries running again. Smith snarls and moving in front of Tullen, kicks the Sparkler to the ground. He gets up and starts the fire. His loves put the former mutant vampires on the fire. As smoke starts from the fire Vlad reaches over and wipes blood off his chin. Smith asks "Are you sure you are all right ?."

"I'm fine. So, what did you pick up ?."

Neo blinks as Smith gives he and Vlad a medium-sized box each. He opens his to see a thin, dark gold pendant with an amethyst set in it. Glances up to stare at both of his loves.

The light-brown eyed vampire holds up his own : a dark-silver chain with an emerald. He helps Vlad with his own. Then they both smile and Smith helps him put his on, "There beautiful. Just beautiful, my loves."

He smiles again "They really are, thank-you. Did you at least get yourself something too, this time ? "

All the time their blue-eyed love 'forgets' to get something for himself. Smith pulls out a pendant that was half of his and half of Vlad's. "Of course. I would have had them for our actual anniversary. If the idiots had not lost them the first time around."

He and Vlad both say "At least we've got them now, love. ". Neo, Vlad and Smith sit down to enjoy the company and fire. The little birds sing in the trees and everything is all right.


End file.
